Temptation
by maja3322
Summary: Draco finally decides to end the hostile arguements and just take what he deep down knows he wants: Hermione Granger. Warning: smut
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation**

"You know, it's never too late to say you're sorry, Granger!" I shouted at her when she turned to leave. I watched as she got stiff and slowly turned to give me an angry glare. In three long strides she was standing in front of me, her body almost touching mine. The heat coming from her embraced me, and I only just resisted closing my eyes and sighing from the lovely feeling.

"Sorry?!" she hissed and her furious, brown eyes burned into mine. "Why should I apologise?! I did nothing wrong!"

She turned around again and made to leave, but I grabbed her upper arm and spun her around, forcing her to face me once again. But I had used more force than I intended to and her small body collided with mine. I smirked when I saw her perplexed look and her questioning eyes.

I leaned down until my lips almost made contact with her ear. I whispered, "Nothing wrong? Then what do you call hexing my tongue green? An accident?"

I felt her tremble slightly, although I couldn't figure out what made her tremble. Was it my voice? Our closeness? Perhaps the feeling of my breath against her ear? Or a combination? I didn't know. But I liked it none the less. Suddenly her hands were on my chest and she pushed me away from her. Her hands lingered a little longer than they should, and she blushed when she removed them.

"Of course it wasn't an accident," she said hotly but with a bewildered undertone. "You started it. Therefore there is nothing to apologise for, it was only payback. If anyone should apologise it should be you, you were the one who hexed my fingers together!"

"Oh, but I shouldn't apologise for that," I said smugly and smirked at her again causing her confidence to falter a little. "That was merely an accident."

"How do you see that being an accident?" she said and took a small step closer to me. I smiled inwardly, but I didn't let her see my pleasure.

"Easily enough," I answered and also stepped closer to her. I saw her eyes widen in confusion but to my immense happiness she didn't shy away or try to move. "I was simply practising when you happened to move by. I couldn't help it, you got in my way."

She looked up at me with disgust in her eyes and shook her head.

"Of course that was what happened," she said through gritted teeth. "What else could it possibly have been? It has nothing to do with the fact that you loath me and want nothing but bad things for me. Of course not. No it was entirely my own fault. You are just an innocent angel that's sadly misunderstood!"

"I'm glad you perceive me that way," I smiled at her. My smile widened as I saw the outrage in her face.

"You… you…" she sputtered while trying to find the right, insulting word to call me.

"I what?" I helped her, which finally caused her to erupt.

"You twit!" she finally spat out and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Twit?" I laughed and stepped back to get room to press a hand to my stomach. "Wow, you surely have expanded you vocabulary. I was expecting git or ferret. And then you pull out twit! Nice one."

"Don't insult me," she said still through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare insult me!"

"Oh, but I do dare," I said with a grin and closed the distance between us again. "If I didn't dare then nobody would ever say anything to you. So you can consider this a service I'm providing you. Feel free to thank me anytime."

Her eyes almost bounced right out of her skull she was that surprised and outraged.

"A service!" she almost yelled at me. "How can you consider insulting someone a service!"

"Well, think of it this way: no one else will tell you off because they perceive you as perfect and flawless. But not I. I see your flaws and I'm not afraid to tell you about them. That way you won't get all high and mighty. I'm the one that keeps you grounded."

"Oh, Merlin's arse!" she raged and shook her head again. "I think you're the one who needs someone to keep you grounded, Mr. High-and-Mighty!"

"I think I'm doing alright myself, thank you very much," I replied and bent closer to her. "But if anyone should ground me it should be you."

I tried to sound husky, which seemed to work since she once again trembled. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease her.

"You cold?" I asked still hushed up close to her ear.

She instantly pulled back with a shocked and almost scared look.

"Not at all," she breathed, her eyes fluttered to the ground and she blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"I just thought I felt you shaking," I said with a sly smile. "But perhaps I was imagining that."

Still looking at the ground she twisted her hands and nodded.

"Yes, you must have imagined that," she whispered.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I had been denying my desire for her for too long. Now she was totally in my power, she wanted me as well I could feel it. I simply couldn't deny myself what I wanted. I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me till her slender frame was pushed hard against my chest. The shock was eminent in her every feature but when I brushed the hair out of her face the look in her eyes softened a little. My hand went to the back of her head, grabbing hold of her bushy hair and forced her face closer to mine. The motion was slow and I gave her plenty of time to back out or push me away, but she didn't do any of those things. Instead I felt her body relax and mould to fit mine. I held her gaze while our faces neared each others. She didn't flinch or pull away, she didn't even blink. She just stared me straight in the eye with a look that almost said, "Come on, just do it. I dare you."

Well, I've never been one to ignore a challenge. Before she had the time to change her mind my lips crashed down upon hers. First she was too shocked to do anything but soon she relaxed and her lips moved gently against mine while her small hands went into my hair and ruffled it up. Not before long she was desperately trying to pull me closer and I feared that her long nails would leave scars on my neck, not that it really bothered me, I was happy she responded so positively to my kiss but I couldn't help fearing for my flawless skin. Suddenly I felt her tongue snake out of her mouth and slowly slide over my lips. I couldn't suppress a moan and she used it to her advantage. Her tongue entered my mouth and when it touched mine electricity shot all up my spine. I drew her closer by placing a hand on the small of her back and pulling her flush against my body.

Without any warning Hermione suddenly let go of my hair and pulled back. She twitched to get out of my arms, but I didn't let her go. I kept holding on to her hip and her neck while I stared at her face. Her lips were slightly puffy and red from our snogging and she was panting heavily just as I was.

"What?" I whispered and tried my best to conceal my wounded pride.

She had pushed me away and rejected my embrace and attention. Oh yeah, my pride was seriously hurt.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered while touching a hesitant finger to her lips.

Suddenly I was very aware that we were standing in the outdoor gallery. Suspiciously I glared around searching for other people. It was a nice, hot Saturday afternoon I wouldn't be surprised if there were other people in the gallery. But we were utterly alone. Even with that I didn't want to take a chance. I grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the gallery. She didn't argue with me she followed me without putting up a fight. I didn't slow down before we were standing in the shadow of some big trees. I released her arm and stood with my back to her. She didn't move or say anything just waited for my answer. I took a deep breath before I gave it to her.

"I've decided to stop ignoring this tension between us," I said firmly. "Don't try and argue with me, I know you feel it too. We've always hidden our mutual attraction under rudeness and hate. Well, I decided to be the bigger man and admit it and take action."

I stood still, still with my back against her, and waited for her answer when she finally started laughing. The soft sound hit something deep in my heart and more than my pride was suddenly hurt. I quickly spun around and glared angrily at her.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, do you?" I hissed at her. "I spill my heart to you, and you just laugh at me?"

Her laugh died on her lips and she sent me an apologising look.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she mumbled and moved closer to me. She stopped in front of me and took my hand. "I was just finding it comical that you decided to be the bigger man by gluing my fingers together, that's all. Besides what you just said could hardly have been your entire heart."

I gripped her hands firmly and pressed them to my lips while looking her in the eyes.

"That just shows how little you truly know about me," I whispered and watched as the desire returned to her chocolate depth. "I am a very passionate man, Hermione. Once there is something I want or care about it takes over my life. There is room for nothing else in my head or in my heart. So yes, that was my entire heart."

"I'm sorry," she muttered again and gently squeezed my hand back.

I waited for her to continue but she didn't even open her mouth to speak.

"Is that all?" I prompted her to continue. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What else could I possibly say?" she asked.

"Well, how about telling me that I'm right!"

She started laughing again, but this time I heard the tenderness and the softness to her laugh. It was quite endearing.

"Talk about being grounded," she whispered to herself but loud enough for me to hear it. "You want to be right?" she continued this time pointed directly at me. "Okay, I'll say it then since it means so much to you: we have a clear mutual attraction that we've both tried to ignore. And you're right it was time for it to get out into the open. And now it's out. What do you want to do about it?"

I cocked my eyebrow in what I hoped was a very suggestive manner. She clenched her jaw and a muscle twitched in her cheek.

"Of course that's what you're thinking about," she mumbled and tried to free herself from my grip, by I just tightened my hold on her.

"Don't deny it," I whispered and for the third time felt a delicious tremble rip through her small body. "I know you want me as I want you. Let's just give in to temptation."

She huffed at me, but she had stopped struggling. She was standing quite still in front of me with big eyes glued to mine. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her hot breath tickled my chest. The top of her head could only reach my shoulder; if she stood on her toes she'd only be able to kiss the hollow of my throat. Not that I would mind her doing that. In a quick flash I suddenly remembered what she had said.

"You called me Draco," I said, puzzled by the fact that she had done it and that it had felt so natural that I hadn't even noticed her doing it.

"So!" she said suddenly defensive. "You called me Hermione."

"Yeah, but you called me Draco first," I pressured her.

"Oh, who cares about that? You loved it, admit it!"

"Yes, I did," I said and let the sincerity colour my voice.

Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine. She searched my face for some proof that I had been lying but found none. She instantly dropped the suspicious look and sent me a week smile.

"I loved it when you called me Hermione." Her voice was thick with emotion and want and something that could only be classified as lust.

"So why don't we just give in?" I asked her again and moved both my hands to cup her pink cheeks.

Slowly I could see her defences crumple up and disappear one by one. Finally she sighed in surrender and leaned into me with her face tilted upwards. I smirked at her before I captured her perfect, plump lips with my own. My fingers traced the contours of her face; I touched her slender nose, her quivering eyelids, her royal forehead, her round cheeks and her stoic jaw and chin. Slowly I made my hands go further down over the long line of her pale neck before stopping at her collarbone. She sighed deeply when I started gently massaging her neck and shoulders and I took advantage of her enjoyment to deepen the kiss with my tongue. Her slim fingers reached up and gripped the collar of my shirt where she slowly started unbuttoning it, one button at a time. Her unrushed pace was almost killing me, but apparently she loved making me crazy, so I didn't say anything. If her goal was to make me beg she wouldn't succeed. When she had finally opened my shirt she didn't try to push it off of me but instead she brought her hands to my chest and let her fingers roam all over it. Her touch felt soft as a butterfly's gentle wings fluttering over my chest, and I groaned slightly in her mouth. At this she stopped the kiss and moved her head slightly back to look at me. There was no denying the lust in her eyes now, and she wasn't doing anything to conceal it either. Just the opposite in fact. She sent me a wicked smile and I couldn't help admiring her once more puffy lips. It felt good to know that I had been the one to do that to her.

"Have we given in now, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked me in an innocent little girl's voice while she battered her eyelashes at me.

I almost growled from need of her, and forgot all about massaging her. Instead I took a strong hold of her hips and swept her into my arms bridal style. She uttered a small yelp of surprised but did nothing to stop me. Her total trust of me, when there was no reason at all to trust me only reason to do the opposite, turned me on even more. I pressed a hard, crushing kiss against her lips before I started walking with her in my arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked but didn't sound suspicious or anything like that. Actually, she sounded more annoyed that I had stopped our activities.

"I plan on doing some very wicked things with you, Hermione Granger," this time I couldn't keep the growl from my voice and Hermione shuttered in my arms. "The forest is hardly the right place for that sort of things, so I want to find a more private place."

"Well, you don't have to carry me," she protested and started squirming. "I'm quite capable of walking on my own."

"I know you are," I said with a crooked smile. "But when I seduce someone I go all the way and that includes carrying the woman."

She laughed a short, deep and utterly sexy laugh and relaxed in my arms with her head on my shoulder. She started pressing small kisses against my neck and I began finding it very hard to keep on walking as opposed to just throwing her to the ground and shag her senseless right then and there.

"If you don't stop doing that," I warned her in a deep drawl, "I won't be able to be a perfect gentleman anymore. Consider yourself warned."

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" her voice was deep and hushed against my ear and her hot breath swept over my ear and neck and the sensation made Goosebumps erupt all over my body.

Then she started kissing me again. I knew this was a game to her, some sort of weird test and I would just have to endure her torture. I took a deep breath through my mouth and forced myself to keep walking. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of pleasure and pain mixed up into one, I reached my destination. The little hut adjoined to the long gallery. Without putting her down I kicked the door open and walked in like I owned the place. I don't think I could have found a shabbier place, but it was better than the forest and totally undisturbed as opposed to the castle.

The hut consisted of one single room that was used for all the gartner's tools. There really was no appropriate place to do this, but I was too far gone to really care about that. My whole body yearned for her, for her touch, for her mouth and for her skin.

A ragged table stood in one of the corners and I gently placed Hermione on top of it and turned her so her front was against mine. She smiled widely at me, and my breath got caught in my throat when I saw her obvious desire for me. Slowly I brushed away a stray strand of her hair and let my hand wander from her ear, down her throat and to her collarbone once again. She sighed at my touch and her eyes were half closed. With the same slow pace she had used with me I started unbuttoning her uniform shirt, careful not to touch her while I was doing it. When the shirt was finally open I didn't hesitate in pushing it off her shoulders and remove it completely from her body. Underneath it she was wearing the sexiest bra I had ever seen – and believe me I have seen my share of bras, sexy and otherwise. The bra was black lace and very low cut. I knew that if I pushed it down just a couple of millimetres I would expose her nipple, which I hoped would be nice and hard by now. I drew lazy circles at her bare skin above her bra. She moaned a little, and I felt my erection grow harder in the prison of my denim pants. But just for the moment I ignored my own pleasure and focused completely on Hermione's needs.

I moved my lips to touch her cheek and made a trail of heated kisses from her cheek, along the line of her jaw, down her neck and right down to where her bra started. I kissed the part of her skin I had just touched with my fingers, but this time I went further. I slowly began pulling her bra down and just as I had thought her hard nipple sprang free after a couple of millimetres. It had the same colour as a dusty rose, and I gently blew cold air at it and watched as it grew even harder. She moaned again, and this time I was pleasantly shocked to hear that she moaned my name. Never before has my name sounded as erotic as when Hermione breathed it. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. Without further ado I took her nipple in my mouth and started sucking it in earnest.

"Oh God, Draco!" Hermione's moan was low and husky and heightened my excitement once more.

Her fingers where suddenly in my hair. She grabbed two fistfuls of hair and urged me closer to her. While she was panting and writhing beneath my skilled tongue, I moved my fingers behind her and snapped her bra open. Her lovely, full breast fell down a little after they lost their support but they were still wonderful. I switched sides and started working on her other breast. While my mouth was busy with her nipple, my finger moved from her ankles, over her calves, gently rubbing the back of her knee before moving on to her thighs. When my finger graced the insides of her thighs, she spread them without further ado and I couldn't suppress a light chuckle. She wanted me there was no way of denying it. And I sure as Hell wanted her! Slowly my fingers inched closer and closer to her womanhood. When my index finger first made contact with her damp knickers under her skirt she jumped a little and moaned loudly. I let go of her nipple with my mouth and kissed my way down over her stomach to the waistband of her skirt. I didn't take it off her, instead I just pushed up over her hips all the while watching her eyes, which were dark and hooted with passionate desire.

"Don't tease me anymore, Draco," she moaned huskily and I felt a tremble rip through my body as she said my name.

"Merlin, I love it when you say my name!" I exclaimed and rewarded her with a kiss to her inner thigh.

"Draco," she whispered, and I kissed her again.

"Draco," she repeated and I kissed her a little higher this time.

"Draco," she said once more with more urgency this time. I kissed her again, this time only inches from her wet knickers.

"Draco." Her moan was low and turned my knees to jelly. My kiss was now planted right next to the hem of her panties.

"Draco…" she whispered and licked her lips. This time I couldn't leave her dangling any longer and I kissed her were I estimated her clit was. And oh boy, did I get my reward?!

"Draco!" she screamed and threw her head back.

I chuckled.

"If you thought that was something," I grinned at her "you are in for a real treat."

Her eyes were shining with anticipation and lust, at I decided to put her out of her misery. In one, long fluid motion I ripped the panties of her and my mouth went straight to work on her bundle of nerves. She screamed again and gripped onto my head, drove me relentlessly closer to her dripping warmth. I lapped up all her delicious love juices, not leaving a single drop behind. I made my tongue lap at her from slit to clit and every time I touched her most sensitive part she screamed. I had never figured Hermione, quiet little Hermione, a screamer, but that was yet another pleasant surprise. My erection was now uncomfortably huge and bulging, but I wanted desperately to make her come before I took care of myself. This had been building for so long I had no idea how long I would last, but I would be damned if she didn't have an orgasm at one point during our union. When she started whimpering I knew she was close and started to play my trump. I quickly and mercilessly drew two fingers into her dripping core and made my tongue work solely on her clit. She screamed louder than ever before at that and after a few seconds I felt her inner muscles grab my fingers. She screamed my name – which almost sent me over the edge myself – when she came and while I licked up all her juices she just lay there panting with her skirt around her waist and her legs dangling over the edge of the table.

I got up from my kneeling position between her legs and stood hovering over her watching her breasts rise and fall with every ragged breath she took. He eyes were dreamy and distant before they finally settled on my face. She then grinned happily and muttered a single word,

"Wow!"

I laughed and bent forward to kiss her hard. After a minute I drew back and watched her intently.

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Oh boy did I!" she breathed and started laughing.

"Are you ready for round two?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow at her, which made her grin widely.

"Am I ready?" she asked me teasingly. "Mr. Malfoy I'm waiting for it!"

She reached out to open my trousers but I slapped away her hands and pushed her back down onto her back.

"I'm in charge here," I said with a deep growl.

She looked questioningly at me, but after a second she had accepted what I had said and relaxed probed up on her one elbow. I decided to put on a little show for her, to give her time to recuperate and make her raunchy all over again. Although I don't think she needed much help with that second part. My shirt was still hanging open after she had unbuttoned it and now I slowly started pushing it off my shoulders. When it was completely off I brought it to her face and she inhaled my scent deeply. I smiled at her and tossed the shirt away not caring the least bit about where it went. Then I moved my hands down my rippled chest and towards my belt. I carefully and unhurriedly undid the belt buckle before ripping it out of the pants. While doing this I made sure that I flexed my muscles in all the right places so she could see the wonder of my toned body. Without haste I undid the button and the flyer of my jeans and almost lazily pushed them over my slender hips and down my legs before kicking them off. Now I was standing wearing only my boxers and my erection – probably the biggest I have ever had – was very visible through the thin fabric and it made a small tent in the boxers. I threw a quick glance at Hermione's face and saw how she was taking in all of my body. Her eyes were roaming unembarrassed over my chest, my arms and my legs before finally settling on my bulge. I saw her eyes widen and she licked her lips in the most devious way I have ever seen.

"Oh God woman!" I moaned and the sound of my voice made her turn her gaze from my erection to my eyes. "Are you planning on killing me?"

She chuckled and crooked her finger at me urging me closer to her. Involuntarily I took at step closer to her and she roughly grabbed my erection through my boxers. I gasped out in surprise, threw my head back and closed my eyes.

"Don't you know what the French call an orgasm?" she whispered and I shook my head. "They call it _le petite morte. _It means the little death. So you might say I'm trying to kill you yes."

She squeezed my cock again and her lips graced my chest while her tongue darted out to lick the salty sweat off my skin. I moaned and she squeezed again. I knew I wasn't going to last all that long and I didn't want to come in my boxers and make her think I was weak an inexperienced – especially not when she was anything but inexperienced. Gently I pushed her to lie down on her back again and I removed her hand from my penis. She pouted her lips and sulked a little, but once my boxers where gone from my body she smiled all happily again while watching my stiff member. Gently I gripped it and stroked it a few times with Hermione's eyes following every single movement. Then I closed the last distance between us and placed my cock at her entrance. First then she look away from my penis and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do it," she whispered and kissed me hard on the lips.

While our lips where still clasped together I forcefully pushed forward and entered her hard. She gasped in my mouth and I groaned from the wonderful sensation of her walls around me. Slowly I drew out till only the head was still inside her and then I rammed back into her. She moaned loudly in my mouth but kept kissing me with a need I had never before experienced. I repeated the process many times, slowly drawing out and then slamming back into her, but when she started whimpering again I couldn't keep the pace or the kiss going any longer. My lips left hers and my hips started moving frantically in a rhythm all their own. I reached between us and found her clit, and just then she screamed my name again and contracted around me. There was absolutely no way for me to hold back any more and I spilled inside her and collapsed on top of her.

We were both fighting for breath and panting hard. I was still inside her, but felt no need whatsoever to withdraw. And since she didn't ask me to, I stayed inside her. Her small hands were gently caressing my back and my neck, and I sighed deeply while I came down from Heaven. When I finally had the strength to move, I raised my head to look her in the eyes.

"So…" I said with a smirk. "Aren't you glad we gave in to temptation?"

"Glad?!" she laughed and kissed me. "Draco, I'm in Heaven right now. I could not be more content."

Her sated smile warmed my heart and suddenly I felt like what we had shared was more than just a wonderful shag. I felt myself getting confused and perplex and I didn't know what to say or what to do with myself.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked with genuine concern and the sound of her angelic voice brought me back from the edge of panic.

"Nothing's wrong," I managed to say to her while I brushed her hair lovingly. "I just realised something."

"What was it?" she asked a little fearful.

"I don't think this is the best place to say a thing like that," I whispered.

"I don't care," she whispered back and kissed my nose. "I want to know."

I suddenly became more than self-conscious and I bit my lip to try and prevent the blush from entering my cheeks.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco, just tell me!" she urged me on. "You're starting to scare me!"

"I don't want to scare you," I quickly said and kissed her again. "I just realised that I don't want this to only be a onetime thing."

I held my breath as I waited for her reply. Her eyes were big and shocked, but the fear was gone and there was no mocking or resentment. I began gaining my confidence.

"I don't want that either," she whispered and smiled weakly at me.

I sighed in relief and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Wonderful," I said suddenly all cheerful "because I think I might be in love with you, Miss Granger."

"I think I might be in love with you too," she answered and kissed me.

Hearing her say those words had the most amazing effect on my. My breath got caught in my throat, my heart fluttered like a hummingbird, I could feel the blood coursing throat my heated veins and my member came to life again. Of course being pressed closely up against Hermione she noticed all those things, and she laughed knowingly at me. Gently she gripped my buttocks and motioned for me to start moving within her again. I wasn't going to complain about that, and started doing as I was asked, but this time there was no urgency. There was only tenderness and my strokes where long and soft. My hand found her breast and I gently kneaded it while I pressed kissed against her face. Hermione's one hand was placed firmly on my butt while the other was exploring my muscled back and ended up in my ruffled hair. She sighed happily and content and whispered my name.

This time it took us a little longer to get to the point of no return, but when we were there, we both came together, and the sensation was better and more intense than anything I've ever felt in my life. We held onto each other for dear life as we were panting each other's names and riding off our shared orgasm.

"Now I know for sure," I breathed heavily as we came down from our high. "I am definitely in love with you."

"Oh, me too," she whispered and cupped my face with her trembling hands. "Me too."

We lay there staring at each other for a few second before she smirked at me and said, "So you think you're up for a third time?"

_Oh God, I have been so nervous about this story. It's my very first smut, and I'm not really sure if it's good or bad.__ I tried to make it both hot and heavy and sweet and romantic. I hope I succeeded. _

_Please put me out of my misery and tell me if you liked this or not. You know, if I should write more stories like this or just stick to hopeless, sugar-sweet, romantic lovestories?_


	2. More?

**More than just a one-shot?**

I just wanted to know, if people wanted this story to be more than just a one-shot. It was meant to be no more than that, but it seems that some people want it to continue, and I figured I could make a couple chapters if everybody's in the mood for it.

So tell me what you feel :D


End file.
